Societies today live a high-tech, sedentary lifestyle with little or no time for exercise. A large majority of the world's population spends time in front of computers (or other electronic devices) to perform work or personal tasks on a daily basis. Workers share a significant dependence on computers to efficiently and effectively expedite their work. This has created work and home environments where long hours are spent sitting in front of a computer or at a desk. As a result, health has suffered as evidenced by the rise of chronic lifestyle conditions like heart disease, obesity, and diabetes. Health experts agree that more activity should be introduced into sedentary lifestyles for better health.
Attempting to find time to exercise can add stress to an already over-stressed schedule of work, family, and community commitments. It is often impossible to get away from the workplace to exercise. Office workers and others may be left with sluggish metabolisms, lethargy, and general discomfort and, as a result, may exhibit poor productivity. Long hours at the computer are becoming more prevalent. Worldwide, it is estimated that half of the workforce from developed countries will be working at computers. Accordingly, people need an exercise device that is convenient, effective, inexpensive and easy to use, without any extra time investment required. A device is needed for a user to utilize whenever desired while the user simultaneously performs office work like talking on the phone, answering emails, searching the internet, doing research, writing documents, reading or other myriad office tasks. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present invention. Moreover, while the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.